This research will carry to completion a national study of CMHC citizen boards. Survey data are available from board presidents and center directors at 335 CMHCs and field data from fourteen of these CMHCs. The study's objective will be to document how some CMHC boards have achieved effective formal and active representation and to formulate policy recommendations which will help more boards become effective. The methodology will be, first, to build various models of effective board representation and to test them statistically; second, to elaborate them with case study field data; and third, to prepare policy recommendations from these models. The findings will be disseminated extensively to policymakers in Congress and NIMH, and to practitioners, professional groups, and citizen advocacy organizations.